mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
, Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!'}} : , , Is the time right now}} THANK YOU Hello I just wanted to thank you. 23:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! :)-- 01:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You're very welcome! Oh, and as my barnstar says, what module(s) would you like the clicks on? 02:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Soundtrack please! nice sig!-- 22:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, SSgtGriffin made it for me. I have given you the clicks. Thanks for everything! 04:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :8-)-- 04:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099 Hiya joeman! You said I was a staff but I am not on the list. I suppose I am more of a low-rank supplier than anything else.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099 Hiya joeman! You said I was a staff but I am not on the list. I suppose I am more of a low-rank supplier than anything else.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) i'll add you--FD 18:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm Killerbreadbug72, and i'm a very skilled code editor. You probably don't remember me because I was on this wiki before it became "nice". I worked long, hard hours to make most of the old templates (since replaced by FB100Z's templates), and I was one of this wiki's main editors before the huge updates that he did. I've decided to come back to this wiki, mostly because my editing skills need a little fine tuning, but I thought I would come back and say Hi to some old friends and make some new ones! You seem to be one of the main editors on the wiki now, and I was wondering if you could show me the ropes here now. It has been a long time since I've been here and I'm sure a lot of stuff has changed. messages? Could you check at MLN team for private messages every day? the shop. Ultradc Template help If I were to make a template that used the Content as my goal, how would I write that out to make the template work? 00:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Just make a page and put that in but in place of content put }.-- 16:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I tried that but it does not work. When I use that template, all it shows is } instead of what I put in there 16:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) How is that at template? All it does is display the code without actually functioning. 16:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It makes it easier rather than typing textwyec all the time 16:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) it won't work but you can use a script that add you button in the source editor: if (mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images /7/73/Button_code_nowiki.png?1", "speedTip": "Nowiki", "tagOpen": "", "tagClose": "", "sampleText": "Code"}; } --FD 16:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you FDH, I will try that. 17:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) wait, where do i edit this in? 17:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Either your monaco.css or monaco.js 18:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok. Im working on a new wiki. Its gonna be a surprise. Im not ready for more editors right now. 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't help you with your template. I tried using some parser functions but they didn't help. 18:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) in your common.js. Then the button is added to all skins in the case you use monobook.And bf2 .js not .css.FD 18:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BF2 and FDH and JM200. 19:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) SSgt, with some help I have got the template working here User:Awesome3000/codenowiki see its talk page for usage. 07:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Nice to see that someone is still here from the old days. But I haven't even checked on this wiki since before FB100Z adopted it. That was the last thing I remember, so hopefully you can help tell me what has happened. Oh yeah, I also need to fix my sig. Reopen the Breadbug Store I spent about a half hour updating my store and getting it ready to reopen, and I would love for you to add it to the list of stores again. Your sig link The link behind your sig isn't working. Just so you know. 03:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It's not supposed to be a link. In his sig, "bid" is the link for auctions. Just so you know. (haha, so funny!) Oh and Joeman200, honey pots aren't mailable, so you need to take them out of your store (or just cross them out). 20:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) #Thanks for telling me but it is not a link as I have bid in my sig # I know but I click on ones mod for them to get it (that is why it is so expensive) -- 22:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, you should probably add that info to your store, just so noone gets confused. Thanks, 23:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) no totemics? Why don't you have totemic stuff? your official store should have at least the accecories. it only takes 5 red bricks for each, and every click you get an elemental to make an animal. Ultradc, who has forgotten how to use his sig. ::Elements are hard to obtain and users need so many animals parts that it is hard to do (get red bricks, you will need them)-- 22:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::why are elements so hard to obtain? do you only get 1 element for 20 clicks? Ultradc